The Next Best Thing
by Val.R
Summary: Brittany moves in next door to Santana. Hopefully Santana and Brittany can get their acts together before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Thank Barbra-oh , my gosh! I just said 'Thank Barbra'. Damn it, Rachel. I'll have to have a word with her tomorrow but not now. Definitely not now. I just wantz ta get my sleep on right now. I finally get to my bed and lay my head on pillow, my soft, soft pillow after the worst day ever. Yessss. I'm finally all warm and toasty, teetering on the brink of sleep when the fucking door bell rings. It's ok. It's fine. I'm not moving. They'll go away or Rachel will get the door.

BUZZ BUZZ

"Rachel, get the fucking doorrrr. Pleaseee! I don't want to get up. I'll take you to that stupid vegan place you've been wanting to go to, just get the door."

Don't move, Santana. Do not move. Don't you dare. You deserve this. You deserve to sleep. Just close your eyes and sleep. Go. To. Sleep. Now.

"Santana, as much I would still appreciate you taking me to "I Heart Tofu," I would really reconsider opening the door. I completely assure that you will not regret answering that door."

Ignore her. I put the pillow over my head trying to block out the midget.

"Santana?"

Sleep. Sleep.

"Santana Rosario Lopez! Get out of that bed this instant. So help me, Barbra, if you do not get up by the time I count to five, I'll be extremely motivated to start my vocal exercises an hour earlier."

Son of bitch. Note to self: see if I can't Rachel sent back to the Shire tomorrow.

"Ok! Damn it, I'm up. But there better be a smoking, half-naked blonde waiting for me out there ready for me to sex her up!" I begrudgingly toss my warm covers off me and stomp my way out of my room. "Shit, Rach. I'm up, I'm up. What is that was so important that you had to drag me out of bed?" I shout out to her before I make it out of the hallway.

"Wow, the way you're talking you make it seem as if you had a half naked blonde waiting for you in that bed of yours."

My head snaps up in the direction of the voice until my eyes meet what have to be the most breath-taking eyes in the world. They're gorgeous. But it's more than just how clear and blue they are. They're telling me everything about this person. I can't believe I'm thinking this but it's like I already know everything about her just by looking into her eyes. And I love it.

"Gee, I guess you really do have a thing for smoking blondes" she says with a wink.

Smooth, Santana. Smooth. You've obviously been standing here like an idiot staring at her for God knows how long. And you're still staring at her. But, she's not looking away...

"Santana, common courtesy would have you introduce yourself with a salutation and your name... Common courtesy also dictates that you should be wearing pants when you meet someone."

"Pants? Berry, what are you talking about?" I only half ask because I honestly cannot bring myself to tear my eyes off her.

"The Avengers are all right but I prefer The Justice League." She says with a smirk on her face and her eyes move down to my crotch. Well, I'd like to think she's looking at my crotch. Maybe one day. Maybe.

Shit. I'm in my sleep-wear. My sleep-wear that consists of a t-shirt and my superhero panties. Of course I would meet the most beautiful woman to walk the face of the earth while I'm wearing my Thor panties. I'm Hispanic, I don't blush. I don't blush. Ethnic people don't blush. We don't blush. Power through it, Santana.

"No offense to Batman but I much rather have Thor sprawled across my ass, I like blondes, remember?" I try to use my flirty voice but I'm not so sure it worked. I'm pretty sure I just sounded like a 13 year old boy but I hold out my hand between us as I walk toward her "I'm Santana, by the way. And, it's been awhile since I've had a blonde here, especially one as attractive as you. So forgive me if it took me a second to adjust." Ok, Lopez. You're getting there.

"Damn, I can't compete with Thor, can I? Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce. Nice to meet you." She says as she shakes my hand. Oh my gosh, her hands are so soft. What is wrong with me? I don't do this. I don't say this stuff. Get your head in the game, Lopez.

"I don't know, you're doing good so far." And with my wink, I'm officially back.

"Santana, Brittany here is our new neighbor. She was kind enough to bring over a corn casserole this evening and a stuffed unicorn, for some reason." Rachel chimed in as she set the casserole on the table. "However, seeing as you're obviously so tired, I highly doubt you'll be joining us for dinner-"

"NO! I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm awake. Just let me go change into something less, I don't know. Just let me change and I'll join you two."

"Don't change on my account." Brittany says as her eyes size me up. "I think I can tolerate Thor for a couple hours."

She's good. She's really good.

But I'm better.

I step closer to her and completely violate her personal space but I don't care. She already checked me out in my panties and she's obviously not stopping me from getting closer. I lean right next to her ear and in my sex voice I say "Don't worry, with the way things are going you're bound to see me in them again before you know it." I hear her fail at trying to suppress a moan. Wow, I am good.

I walk away, trying to sway my hips a little more than usual and I swear I can feel her eyes on my ass. I don't blame her it's a nice ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't worry, Lopez. You got this. Just another hot bitch with potential. Lots and lots of potential. And the sincerest and kindest eyes. And the most perfect beauty, like, ever. But, whatever just another perfect bitch with potential.

I don't want to seem like I am fussing over what to wear – even though I totally am – so I end up just throwing on what just happen to be the best sweats of all time because they make my ass look totally on point and a v-neck. Obviously I make sure my abs are visible through the shirt.

I'm not too worried about my hair. I just tie it up in a messy ponytail. I was after all about to start sleeping...

With one last look in the mirror – _smoking hot_– I head out to the dining room with a prayer in my heart that Berry's talking me up to Brittany.

"... but actually, she's quite harmless. She's come an extremely long way to be the pleasant, although sometimes a bit promiscuous, young lady she is today. I'm 94% certain she still hides razor blades in her hair now." I hear Rachel tell Brittany.

No, no, no. The prayer I had in my heart asked for her to "talk me up," not to call me an "armed floozy." No. I gotta do damage control now. Fantastic.

"No, no, Berry. I assure you, I no longer have blades in my hair." I take a seat and look right at Brittany. "I promise, no blades. I stopped doing that in high school because the blades kept messing with my extensions. And I absolutely cannot do without my extensions." I try to add lightly and it totally worked because she's totally smiling at me.

Rachel begins to serve us but I'm not really sure what. I've been here long enough to know not to ask any questions. As long as I don't ask, I can pretend it's filled with delicious meat.

"So Brittany, why don't you tell us a little bit more about yourself? Such as do you live alone, where do you work, where did you come from, any hobbies, or anything else?"

Wow, Berry's getting better at not incessantly yapping.

"Well, I just moved back from California. My contract ended so I didn't really have any reason to stay. So I figured I might as well come back home and try the whole Broadway thing while saving up money to open up my own studio." She was looking at Rachel since she was the one to ask her the question but then she turns to face me. "And, you know, New York has the most beautiful women I've ever seen." Then she winked at me. Again. And then my ovaries fell in love.

"Broadway? Are you an actress? If so, please do me the favor of letting me know ahead of time for which roles you wish to audition so I can save you the trouble of being rejected if I also wish to audition for the role." Rachel rambled on.

Wow, just when I thought she was learning to control her impish ego...

Brittany's obviously in shock at Rachel's self-esteem. She keeps looking at Rachel and back at me with her head tilted, confused eyebrows, and her super kissable lips parted. It really is the cutest thing.

"Jesus Christ, Hobbit. She's been here for less than an hour and you've already managed to creep her out by show-casing your ego." I snap. I gotta do some damage control so Brittany doesn't scare away. "I apologize for her, Brittany. She still hasn't gotten used to living amongst humans." I throw in my signature smirk.

"It's ok, I totally understand where she's coming from. Lord Tubbington says I should get used to being told things like that because with my talent, I'm bound to get a ton of haters." She says with a shoulder shrug. Wait, Lord Tubbington? What? Oh my gosh, she has a royal boyfriend. My heart broke a little. I just met her and she's already hurting my heart. Fuck my life. And the fact that she refers to him by his title is kind of creepy. It's not fair. I've never the guy but I'm like a 1000% sure I'm better for her than he is. Of course I'm better than him.

Oh. I guess she's not just going to be a quick fuck for me like I thought.

"Oh, Lord Tubbington? How long have you guys been dating?" I try to act genuinely interested but I can't help but to be a little hurt.

She's giggling. She's fucking giggling. It's sooo cuuuteeeeeee! What is wrong with me? What's wrong with her? Why's she giggling? I'm just staring away at her with my "wtf?" face.

"Lord Tubbington isn't my boyfriend, silly. He's my cat. I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I actually haven't had one since college."

YESSSSSSS. Win for Lopez!

I have a shot! She's not dating a member of the royal family with a name fetish/superiority complex. This is great!

"So, Brittany. If you don't act, how do you plan to be on Broadway. Surely you must understand that the magical platforms of Broadway are not suitable for the every man." Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. She's on a roll tonight.

"I'm a dancer. I dance."

Dancing. She dances. Dancers are nice. Dancers are nice and flexible. Dancers are nice and flexible and sex-goddesses in the sheets.

She's pretty much almost perfect at this point.

"Dance?" I ask. "What else do you?" What's her favorite book? What's her favorite ice cream? What does she do when she's sad? What's her guilty pleasure? Backstreet Boys or 'Nsync? Does she have any siblings? I want to know everything about her. I'm so drawn to her. I don't know what's going on with me. I've never felt like this before. Never.

"Um, well, I pretty much do what every other single 24 year old does: have fun. Oh, and I like to feed the ducks on the weekend. I'm pretty sure they work hard during the week so I like to give them a reward." She grins. "What about you guys? I mean, I'm sure Rachel's too busy cobbling shoes to really have a life or anything but what about you, Sanny?"

Sanny? See, she's already giving me pet names. It's like we're meant to be.

"Brittany, I really don't appreciate what you're insin-" Rachel starts but I quickly cut her off.

"I go to med school but I don't go full-time because I sing. Or at least I try to sing. I want to be a singer. But other than that, I don't do much." I can't really tell the girl I inexplicably like so much about the other girls I've slept with. Even I have more tact than that. "Oh, and don't tell anyone I said this," I say in a whisper and lean in towards her "but I knit."

Oh, my gosh. WHY did I tell her that? Only Rachel knows about my knitting. Great, I wear comic book panties and knit. She's going to think I'm so lame. Fuck.

"You knit?! That's so cool. Sanny, make me a hat. Pleaseeee? It'll be so cool! And, you can make yourself one too and we'll have matching hats and it'll be the cutest thing ever." Brittany yells in excitement.

The knitting thing didn't back fire on me, yes!

I can't help but to chuckle at the epic amount of cuteness bouncing up and down in the seat in front of me.

"Ok, ok. I'll make hats for us, Britt. We'll have them in no time."

"I don't get a hat, Santana?" Rachel asked.

"No, sorry. I don't know how to knit children's apparrel. Maybe in a few years when your growth spurt kicks in, sweetie."

"Fine. Whatever, Santana." She huffs as she takes a bite of her tufurkey.

"_who run the world? Girls!_

_Who run the world? Girls!"_

Then Britt's phone goes off. Cute ringtone.

"Oops, sorry, guys! It's my roommate. Do you mind if I take this?" Brittany sheepishly asks.

"Go for it." I say.

"Hey, Quinn. What's wrong?" Britt says. "oh, I'm having dinner with our neighbors, I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Ok, bye." She hangs up and looks at us. "Hey, I'm sorry but I think I should get going. My roommate needs help doing something for work."

She's leaving? Sad Santana.

"Oh, no problem. I understand." I say as we all stand up and walk her out. "I hope I get to see you again." I barely say above a whisper. Gosh, no game.

"Of course you'll see me again, we're neighbors! And, plus, you owe me a hat." She says as she leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

After that, I really don't know what happened. Her kiss was perfect. A tiny kiss on the cheek managed to paralyze me. I just stood there.

"Santana? Santana, are you all right? Why aren't you moving?" Rachel worriedly asked me.

"I'm fine. The grass you prepared for dinner just wasn't green enough."

"I will have you know that all of the ingredients in tonight's dinner were perfectly ripened. No, the reason you're acting all funny right now is because you, my friend, have a tiny crush on our neighbor and her kiss seems to have sent you in some sort of lesbian trance."

"What? No! No crush. She's just nice to look at."

"Whatever, Santana. Just know this, she's our neighbor. So if you do sleep with her and then leave her, you'll have to see her almost every day. Imagine how awkward that'll be. Just be careful is all I'm saying."

"I would never leave her!" I quickly say. Never.


	3. Chapter 3

"Quinnnnn! Quinnie, where you at?" I know I'm not in the wrong apartment, I used a key this time. Not like last time. Last time I ended up walking into Mr. Robbin's apartment. Mrs. Robbin's thought I was an escort that Mr. Robbin had called. They were, like, 90 years old. That was awkward. Up until the day I moved, she kept slipping condoms into my mailbox. At least she wasn't upset about it. I hope whomever, cough, Santana, cough, I end up with will be that cool if I wanted to order a call-girl. Wait, where's Quinn? The lights are all off. "Quinn, are you here? You just called me, remember? It's okay if you forgot. I forget things all the time. Just last week I forgot to sleep. Work was super rough the next day. Did you forget?"

"No, Britt. I didn't forget." She sniffled.

Oh, no. She sounds super sad. And manly? Her voice sounds gruffy, she must've been crying. Awww. I walk over to her room to hug her. She needs cuddles, ASAP! I open her room door but it's, like, crazy dark in here. I have to make sure my eyes are open. Yeah, they're open. She's just crying in the dark? I wonder what could have happened. Maybe she just realized she was a bitch? That's okay, she shouldn't be crying over that. I already knew and I still love her. I lay down behind her and hold her.

"Don't cry, Quinnie. I'm here. Tell Britty what happened so I can make it all go away."

"I don't know. I've done nothing w-with my life, Briiiiitt. I went to school to get a worthless degree to get a shit job and the last relationship I-I-I had was with Noah Fucking Puckerman..." That's pretty much all I heard because she started crying again. Well, that's why she's alone. No one wants to be with a crying bitch all the time. Duh. Even I know that.

"Shh, shh, shh, honey. It's okay. It's okay. What happened today? What brought this on, sweetie?" I try to soothe her but I don't think it's working. She's making a weird meowing noise. I've never even heard Lord Tubb sound like that.

"I met someone." She said softly.

I don't get it. When I meet new people, I get all super excited not sad and shit. I just met San and my body's all tingly!

"Riiiiight, and what happened? Did you fight or something?"

"No. I just realized that I will never have a chance with them. They're so sweet and perfect and shit. A-A-And I'm not."

"Wait, what? You're not good enough for someone? Who'd you meet? Quinn, this is silly. Get up, let's go to the living room where we can talk about this like big girls. You know with wine and shit." I give her a pat on the ass and get up to get that wine ready. "I don't see you moving, Quinn. Move, bitch."

Oh, damn. We didn't finish unpacking. Oh, well. I guess we'll be drinking out of the bottle tonight. I pick a bottle that just has a twist-off cap so I don't have to dig out the corkscrew. In the words of the great Charlie Sheen "winning."

I walk out to the living room and I'm glad to see that Quinn's already waiting for me.

"Okay, first things first, who did you meet? Where did you meet? His name? What happened?" I ask as I plop down next to her. I hope Tubbs come. We can turn this sad-fest around and make it a girls' night, yay!

"It's our neighbor." She says quietly like a mouse while she looks at the floor. Oh, I only met some of our neighbors.

"Oooh, across the hall? I think I saw him walking out earlier. He was cute. Mouth was huge but cute! All right, then what happened?" They'd make such a cute couple! They'd have the prettiest babies. I can just see it now: both of these little blonde boys running after each other all funny because their mouths throw them off balance, while Aunty Britty makes sure they don't kill each other. Awwww!

"No. Not across the hall. Next door." She was a bit louder this time.

Wait.

Oh, no.

Next door? That's... Rachel and Santana. As in an elf and a girl. Quin likes girls? Omg, she's coming out to me! Yes, best friend status! Suck on that, Kurt!

Oh.

She likes Santana. My Santana. That's not fair. I like Santana. Like, really like her. I don't just want her to put her mouth on my lady temple, I wanna hold her after she does that. And I wanna buy her gifts and cook her dinner and make lady babies with her. But, I can't now. If I go out with the first girl Quinn likes, it'll suck for her and it'll totally fuck up our vibe.

Play it cool, Brittany.

"Oh, yeah. She's seems cool." I try to sound excited for her but I'm pretty sure I just sounded sad.

" 'cool'? Britt, she's perfect! She's so perfect that I don't even care that she's a girl! She makes me forget all of that stuff. But, she's too perfect! Ugh, she's gorgeous, she's going somewhere in life, she's hilarious, and she's sweet; she's everything I'm not." That's the first time she's looked at me. I've never seen that look in her eyes.

Fuck. She really likes her. Like, really, really, really, really likes Santana. I can't do this to Quinn. Bros before hoes. I guess I'll have to tell Sanny she doesn't have to make us matching hats anymore. That makes me a sad panda.

Okay, stop. Best friend time. I take a huuuuge gulp of wine before I start.

"Quinn. Grow a pair and get your woman. I was just over there and she obviously likes girls so you don't have to worry about that. You're gorgeous and funny sometimes and all that stuff is waaay more important than you being a total bitch. So what if you're wasting away at a shit job? Find another job. You're crying over stuff you can fix. Man the fuck up!" I take another gulp and stand up. "And, with that, I shall bid you adieu."

I don't even bother looking at her before I make it back to my room. I couldn't let her see the tears in my eyes.

I make it to my room and I don't even bother changing into my PJ's. I just toss myself in bed and stare at the ceiling. I didn't think this night would end up like this. Dinner with Sanny was great. She's so pretty and her voice is like dirty, dirty sex and she's so smart because she's going to be a doctor but she didn't make me feel stupid. I don't think she'd ever make me feel stupid. When I came home, I couldn't wait to tell Quinn all about my future baby-mama. But, it's okay. I guess. At least I have Lord Tubbington. He'll never leave me.


	4. Chapter 4

BUZZ BUZZ

"Lord Tubbington, get the door. Please! I got it last time."

Whoa, my face hurts. My head is pounding and my eyes are all stingy. Great, I'm up but Tubbs is laying down on my chest. I can hardly breath. Maybe I can cut his carbs. I look him straight in the eyes. Maybe I can try compelling him.

"Get the door, Tubbs. I'll buy you some more cigarettes. Pretty pleaseeeee." I say in my best vampire voice. Like a sexy Count von Count.

No. Nothing. I always thought I had a little vampire in me. What a sad time to find out. Not only did I have to give up the love of my life for my best friend, I find out I'm not part vampire after all.

This. Is. Not. My. Day.

The buzzing stopped. Maybe Quinn got it? I turn over to grab my phone that's on my dresser to check the time. I turn it over and see that it's 10:30. Quinn's already at work so she didn't get the door. Wait, what the hell? It's 10:30, why is there someone at my door so early?

"Tubbs, get offffff. My curiosity has officially been piqued."

I get up too fast and get all dizzy. Not cool. I really should check how I look to see if I look decent enough to be seen but I'm in a sulky mood. I wiped the crust out of my eyes, that's good enough.

I open the door and all I see is perfection. It's my little Puerto Rican goddess.

"Rough night?" She says with a sly smirk. Oh, my. How I've missed that voice. How I've missed that gorgeous face. How I've missed that smile. How I've just missed her.

Brittany, you're not saying anything. You really should be saying something. You're just staring.

"Brittany, are you all right? You haven't moved in, like, five minutes. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes." I say immediately and her face drops. Oh, no, no, no. "Don't be sad, Sanny. It's all right. I should've been up a couple hours ago so actually I should be thanking you for waking me up." I let go of the door, take a step back and take a bow. "Thank you, madam."

She giggled. I made her giggle. She's making it really hard to let her go.

"Come in, come in. Welcome to my humble apartment. Come, I'll make you breakfast. I took some cooking classes a couple years ago because I found recipes to be confusing but now I can pretty much make anything your little heart desires without burning the kitchen down. Wait, never mind, you probably already-"

"Britt, stop. Take a breath, silly. I actually came over to see if you wanted to go out with me to eat breakfast." She admits as she steps closer to me, and looks me in the eyes, with the cutest smiles and the cutest dimples. Danger, Danger: Cuteness overload.

"Like on a date?" I blurt out. I really want it to be a date but Quinn. Quinn likes her. I can't hurt Quinn. I keep looking into her eyes. It's like I'm searching. But I don't know what I'm searching for since I feel like I already know her everything there is to know.

"Yes. A date." Her smile gets even bigger and brighter. "Brittany S. Pierce, will you go on a brunch date with me? And then a proper dinner date tomorrow?" She asks me as she steps closer to me and holds my hands.

I freeze. I reallyyyyyy want to go but I can't just forget about Quinn. I keep staring at her, waiting for my own answer.

She lets go of my hands but I reach out to hold them again but she pulls them out of my grasp. I don't think anything so insignificant has hurt me so much before. That look in her eyes. She looks broken. I can't believe I put that look there. I broke her. Damn it, Brittany.

"Santana, stop. Please." I look down at my hands for a second to try to recuperate my thoughts but I have no idea what to say. What about Quinn? Last night she was so broken but I was so happy because I just met Santana. Thirty minutes of being with Santana and I already thought about having babies with her. What the hell, Britt? You just met her. Relax. I don't know what to say. If I open my mouth, I'm afraid that I'll either tell her about Quinn or I'll ask her to marry me. Whoa, hold your ponies. I look up to look into her eyes again and reach for her hands, hoping she doesn't pull away. She doesn't. Progress. Baby Steps. "Santana, I would like nothing more to go out on a date with you-"

"But, you can't. You can't." She finishes.

"I'm sorry, San. Believe me, I really am." I feel my eyes are filling up with tears so I look away but I don't want to let go of her. "I can't believe I just met you last night and I'm already so attached." I let out with a sad chuckle.

"Why? Why can't you? Because believe me, Britt, I feel the same way and Santana Lopez never feels this way. Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend already? Please tell me. I thought I had a chance last night." I'm still holding onto her hands, I feel my heart filling with hope and desire, and my body trembling with want. "Last night, was the greatest night I've had in years and let me tell you, it definitely wasn't because of the rabbit food Berry made. It was great because of you. Just you, Brittany." I can feel her eyes on me but I can't bring myself to do anything else.

"I'm sorry." I barely whispered it. I didn't want to say it but I had to. For Quinn.

"Okay. I don't understand but, uhh, I'll go. It was nice meeting you, Brittany S. Pierce." She tightens her grip on my hands and then lets go. I can hear her steps get farther and farther away before I hear the door close.

"Fuck."

Time to pull out the wine again.

I grab the half finished bottle from last night and another from the kitchen. I head to my room so I can day drink in the privacy of my own room.

Maybe this is for the best. There's no way someone I only spent 40 minutes with can make me feel this way. I don't think it's normal. I haven't dated anyone since freshman year of college and that was because he had a super cute Golden Retriever, Chalupa. But Sanny made me feel all funny and special and made my heart beat a thousand times faster than when I'm dancing. Well, Rachel is an elf, so maybe Sanny had some special unicorn magic or something. Or, maybe she's just perfect. Yeah, that's more believable. Only virgins can have unicorn magic and San is definitely not a virgin.

Fuck, I just had a perfect woman in my kitchen tell me that she felt the same way about me and all I could say was "sorry." But it's for Quinn. She'll be happy. That's all that matters.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana slammed the door to her apartment and immediately tossed herself on the couch and began to dig into her churros. She shouldn't be eating churros because they do not get along with her abs but, damn it, after the ten minutes she spent with Brittany this morning, she deemed it a necessary evil. Walking fifteen minutes to the churro place, almost back-handing a 14 year old boy after he accidentally brushed up against her chest, and then walking 15 minutes back only to catch that damn hobo peeing on the mailboxes again, served as a momentary distraction of what transpired earlier.

Sprawled out on the couch, laying face down with her face in her elbow, only lifting her head only to eat, she began to wonder what went wrong this morning. Maybe she had completely misread what happened during dinner last night? Maybe her lack of sleep made her judgment falter? Maybe she was too distracted by Brittany's legs to actually pay attention to anything going on? But no! Even Brittany said that she felt an attachment to her and that she really did want to go out with her. So why didn't she? What happened?

She needed to talk to someone else about this. She couldn't wait for the hobbit to come home and it's not like she'd be any help anyway. So, with her free hand – the hand that wasn't shoveling those tasty carbohydrates down her throat – she pulled her phone out of her back pocket to call one of her best friends, Mercedes.

"Are you calling me to gloat about sexing up the new bombshell that just moved in next door? Because I'm not in the mood, babe. Shane just came over to drop off his key so, like I said, not in the mood." Mercedes snapped. Even though it wasn't directed at Santana, it was the straw that broke the camel's back and thus, the crying commenced.

"Santana? Santana? It's not even noon, why the hell are you drinking?!"

"I'm, I'm, I'm noooot drin-king. I'mmm sad. I'm soo sad, 'cedes. She br-broooke me!" Santana managed to get out between sobs. Her body kept shaking from sobbing but she managed to turn onto her back to keep eating her churros.

"Awww, you poor thing, what happened?"

As Santana rehashed "the saddest day in the history of gay sad days," Mercedes tries to soothe her, but to no avail. It honestly, was freaking both of them out. Santana had never soberly cried – although, she might have teared up a little when Isles got shot during that one season finale – and usually after this much crying, Mercedes has to help a passed out Santana into bed.

"Fuck, I'm so fucking clueless. Of course she doesn't want to go out with meeee! She's this amazing dancer that has a soft spot for ducks and, and, and I'm still in school and chasing a farfetched dream. Of course, she wouldn't be into meeee. I have nothing to offer her except for, for, for my rack. I don't understand! That little pimply boy liked them, why can't she?! I just thought since last night I felt something I've never felt before that it meant that she haaad to have felt the same way. Like, it was just too amazing to just be one-sided you know. I couldn't sleep last night. When I got home from work last night, I was dog tired and then she walked in and it's like she woke me. She. Woke. Me. Up. She made me feel alive. Santana Lopez does not get woken up and she does not feel alive. I spent all of last night laying in bed trying to figure out what nonsense I was feeling because I had no fucking clue what was going on. I just thought I was thinking with my vagina-"

"Like always." Interjected Mercedes.

"Shuuut uuuuppp! I know 'like always' but last night went beyond that. That's why I was confused but then I realized that I wasn't thinking with my vagina, I was thinking with my heart. My fucking heart!" Santana cried out as she kicked her couch.

"Wow, you're serious. This is some scary shit. This girl made you grow a heart."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. She made me grow a heart and then totally stomped on it when she said 'Sorry, bitch. I want to go out with you as much as I want to go out with the hobo that pees on the mailboxes' I should be out having brunch with her but instead I'm home alone shoving my face full of churros. It isn't fair, 'cedes. It's not fair. The first time I put myself out there – like seriously out there. Did I tell what I said? I said some pretty nice shit – and she still said 'no.' I tried speaking from the heart but I just got it! I don't know how to fucking use it, I don't have the damn practice. So it obviously wasn't good enough."

"Santana?" Mercedes sweetly said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up. Just because she made your scrawny Grinch ass grow a heart, doesn't mean you lost your balls. So what if she said 'no?' She said no this time. She might say no next time and the time after that but she won't be able to resist that Lopez charm of yours forever. She'll say yes eventually. You just can't give up. You said it yourself, it was too amazing to just be one-sided. Keep trying, homegurl." Mercedes tried to reason and she hoped she got her message across to Santana.

Santana didn't say anything. She laid there going over what Mercedes said. She was right. She couldn't give up on Brittany. Especially not now. Yes, everything she was feeling was confusing her, and frankly, scaring her. She knew it was beyond a simple infatuation or sexual attraction, she's had tons of those but these new feelings aren't anything like those. But the one thing she knew was despite her confusion, she was addicted to these feelings.

She definitely wasn't giving up.

"Mercedes?"

"Bitch, I give you some of my best advice and all you gotta say is my name?" huffed Mercedes. Santana hadn't said anything for a while, leaving her in suspense only to respond like that.

"Boo boo, check yourself before you wreck yourself. Calm the diva down because I was going to invite you over tonight so we can plan out how I'm going to win Brittany. I'll make my signature margaritas, invite the girls and we'll make it a girls' night." Santana stated with that infamous Lopez attitude.

"I don't know, Santana. I work tomorrow..."

"Please, hun? Yeah, I'm planning on winning her over but this morning was still shit. I need to be with my friends tonight, please?" Pleaded Santana.

"Damn it. That new heart of yours is already changing you."

"Yeah, but it's a good change because it's because of Brittany. It's for Brittany. " Santana said with a new-found appreciation and seriousness.

"Okay, stop with the sappy shit. It's freaking me out, bitch. I'll be there at five. I'll call Blaine and Tina and you'll call Marley and Rachel."

"Yaayy! Thanks, Mercedes." Santana squealed and did a little fist pump.

"No problem, San. See you tonight. Bye."

"Wait, 'cedes?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Yeah, love you too, Satan."

After hanging up, she still stayed on the couch until she finished all of her churros. She started to brainstorm about ways to get Brittany and all she could think of was that if she hurried up she could probably finish knitting those matching hats by tomorrow morning. She smiled when she remembered how excited Brittany got last night when she asked for the hats. She'd give anything to see that sparkle in Brittany's eyes again.

She decided to call Marley while she cleaned up the apartment a bit.

"Hi, Santana! How are you?"

"I've had the morning from hell but do not fret, that is where you come in. Be at my place at five. And bring your thinking cap. I think I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Oh, all right. See you in a few. Should I bring anything other than my thinking cap? Maybe I can bring my handy-dandy notebook?" Snickered Marley. She thought it was a good one. What can she say?

"I'm going to ignore that because I'm sure you're going to make it up to me later tonight." But she just couldn't resist. "Wanky."

"Typical. All right, Santana. See you soon."

Marley was in and all she had to do now was make sure that Rachel didn't have any other plans. Well, you never know.

"Good afternoon, Rachel Berry speaking. How may I assist you on this fine day?"

Eye roll.

"Rach, when you know it's me, don't answer like that. First off, you know that I don't care. Second, I don't listen so you're just wasting time. Final, it makes me want to engage in conversation with you even less." Santana tried to reason with the hobbit but had a feeling she wasn't going to make any progress. She had tidied up a bit and was now rummaging through her knitting drawer to see what yarn she had to make a hat.

"Santana, did you call me specifically to mock me? I really do not appreciate that."

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask you if were busy tonight?"

"Santana? Are you all right? Are you speaking in code? You just apologized..." Rachel couldn't believe her ears. Santana Lopez apologized. Santana Lopez apologized to Rachel Berry.

Eye roll. Again.

"Yeah, I apologized. Do you not like it? I'll make sure to keep my apologies to myself from now on, if you'd like." She only had enough of brown yarn to make anything. She was sure that Brittany wouldn't mind a bear hat. It'd be cute on her.

"No! It's fine. I'd appreciate all your future apologies. Thank you. To answer your initial question, I do not have plans for tonight."

"Ok, great! Make sure you're home around five because we're having a girls' night. Marley, Mercedes, Tina, and Blaine are coming over." She put her phone on speaker phone so she can start knitting.

"May I ask the reason behind this impromptu get-together?"

"No reason. Just wanted to spend some quality time with those nearest and dearest to me." Those words felt so foreign to her.

"Santana. You don't like people..." Rachel pointed out.

"What, yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"I do!" Exclaimed Santana. How dare Rachel point out the truth.

"I've known you since the second grade and you only started calling me by my name last year."

"Extraneous information. We're discussing my feelings towards humans, not hobbits."

"You just proved my point." Rachel victoriously stated. She was quite proud of herself.

Santana put her needles down for a second. She needed to brace herself in order to be able to admit this. There were a lot of feelings happening today.

"Ok, fine. I need help and you guys need to help me."

"For the last time, we are not conspiring to get the owner of the bodega on the corner deported. He's from New Jersey!"

"No, not that. I'm over that. He stopped trying to toss things in my cleavage after I had Mike threaten him with the Chinese Triads. I need, uh, romantic help..." She trailed off.

"..."

"Ugh, ok, fine. I need advice on how to woo Brittany."

"Santana, I'm not going to enable your promiscuous behavior especially when it has to do with our next door neighbor." Rachel was a bit upset that Santana couldn't realize how inappropriate that might be.

"Berry, I need you to stop talking and listen really carefully. I need to woo Brittany so I can stop being promiscuous. I want to stop being promiscuous for her. I want to be in a relationship with her. I like her, Rach."

Oh, that changes things. What was going on with Santana? First she was apologizing and now she's capable of feelings?

"Okay. I'll be home in a little bit."

"That's it?" Santana asked in disbelief. That could quite possibly be the shortest answer she'd ever gotten from Rachel.

"Yes, that's it. I've never heard you say anything remotely similar to this, ever. So it must be serious. You must be serious."

"Thank you, Rachel. I'll see you when you get home."

"Bye. See you soon."

"Oh, wait. Don't forget to get the mail." Said at the last second because she really didn't want to deal with that stench that hobo left behind. Rachel could handle it.

"Okie-dokie. Will do."

As Rachel made her way home, she couldn't help but to wonder what was wrong with Santana. Was she serious? They've known each other for almost 20 years and the closest she's ever seen Santana to admit feelings that were not explicitly sexual, were about those sinfully delicious breadsticks from back home. Actually that could've gone either way...

She was approaching their apartment building when she decided that her duty as a best friend was to make sure Santana was happy. If Brittany made Santana happy – and decidedly less cranky – then, Rachel Barbra Berry would do everything in her power to make sure that Santana got her girl.

"Hey, Rachel." Rachel looked up to see Quinn opening the door to the building for her.

Rachel and Quinn only briefly met yesterday in the hallway but there was an undeniable connection there.

"Hello, Quinn. How are you on this fine day? It's nice to see you again." She nodded as she walked into the building.

"I'm better now that I ran into you. How are you?" Quinn answered with a little smile as she brushed back some hair behind her ear.

"I could actually say the same thing. Meeting you yesterday was actually the highlight of my day. Although I very much like performing, working with such under-talented performers tends to make the work days quite tedious. You're a breath of fresh air in this building." Rachel said as the walked side-by-side toward the mail boxes.

Quinn blushed a little. Normally she would've thought that a woman her age would be utterly ridiculous but she didn't care. Like, Brittany said grow some balls and get her woman.

"Rachel, will you have dinner with me tonight?" Quinn rushed out.

"Dinner with you? Yes, I'd love to. Tonight? I can't." Rachel responded. The only reason she couldn't tonight was because she would be trying to get Quinn's roommate to go out with her roommate. Maybe Quinn would be able to assist in this matter. "I can't tonight but if you're interested, I have a proposition for you."

All Quinn heard was that Rachel wanted to have dinner with her. That's all that mattered. Of course Quinn would agree to anything Rachel would propose.

"Proposition? What did you have in mind?" Quinn asked as she stepped closer to Rachel.

"Well, I just got off the phone with my roommate and she has been completely smitten with your roommate Brittany. So, tonight we've arranged a little girls' night in order to advise my roommate on the best way to court Brittany. I've never seen Santana like someone this way before. And, I have to say, last night Brittany seemed just as into Santana. They really hit it off."

Hearing this, Quinn began to wonder how true that could be. If they really did hit it off, why hadn't Brittany mentioned it to her. Then she remembered. She had called Brittany out of dinner when she was a crying mess. Quinn didn't give her an opportunity to say anything.

"So," Rachel continued "I was wondering if you'd like to join us and maybe help Santana. If you choose not to, it's all right. We'll have drinks and fun but most importantly, you and I will get to know each other a little bit more. Think of it as a little pre-date for tomorrow when you take me out to dinner." She surprised herself with how forward she was but if Santana had taught her one thing it was YOLO. Bitch.

"Yeah, of course. Sounds good to me. Let me go home to talk to Brittany so I can get her side of the story. At what time should I show up?" Quinn eagerly said. Maybe a bit too eagerly.

"Here." Rachel said as she handed Quinn her phone. "Give me your number and I'll call you over when everything's set. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great. I'll see you soon." Quinn took a chance and leaned down a bit and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel felt an instant flush to her cheeks and could only watch Quinn go into her apartment. Not even the horrid smell of dried urine could ruin that moment for them,

She grabbed her mail and strolled to her apartment.

"Santana, have I got some fantastic news for you!" Rachel notices Santana sitting on the couch knitting. Obviously not knitting anything for her.

Santana looks up at her expectantly.

"I just ran into Brittany's roommate outside and invited her over tonight so she can help you in your efforts to get Brittany. Also, I have a date with her tomorrow night."

Before Rachel knew it, she was being suffocated by Santana's bone-crushing hug.

"San, San. I can't breathe." Rachel managed to cough out as she pat Santana's back.

That was the first hug she had gotten from Santana. Yes, in the last couple years she has managed to surprise Santana with a hug but it has never been reciprocated. After she heard a couple bones crack, she wasn't sure if she wanted to get any more hugs from Santana.

"Rachel! That's amazing! Oh, my gosh! Thank you, thank you, thank you! WAIT. Hold up. Did you just say that you had a date with Quinn?" Santana asked as she crossed her arms and looked at Rachel.

"Yes. A dinner date."

"Do you know what this means? Double dates!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Brittany, where are you?" I heard Quinn calling me but I don't wanna answer. I'm still sad and it's kinda' her fault. Stupid Quinn for choosing to go gay for the first time for my woman. I just pulled Tubbs closer to me and hoped that Quinn forgot about me.

"Brriiittanyyyy?" Damn her and her perfect memory.

"I'm in my room." I called out. Now she's gonna come in here and try to talk to me and I gotta pretend that I'm not sad. I honestly shouldn't even be this sad. I only spent like half an hour with Sanny and Rachel wouldn't stop talking about herself for most of that time. Like, it took 30 minutes for me to like her, shouldn't it take 30 minutes for me to unlike her? It's been like forever since I told her I couldn't go out with her. It should've started to work forever ago. Oh, who am I kidding? I don't want to stop liking her.

"How was your day?" I didn't notice when Quinn sat down next to me and started petting Lord Tubbington.

"Boring. I slept in." I added a shrug.

"Well, you never did tell me how dinner went last night..." Great. It's not like I haven't been thinking about that all day. It's not like I haven't replaying every single second spent over there. No, not at all. Silly me.

"It was okay. It went well. They're both nice. I mean, it's not like I got to spend a lot of time of there. You did call me crying during the middle of dinner, remember?" Damn it, keep it together, Brittany.

"Well, guess who I ran into out in the hallway." She says all dreamy-like. Fantastic.

Yeah, I wonder who...

"Umm, I don't know. Could it have possibly been our new neighbor?"

"Yes!" She squealed as she threw herself back and started flailing her legs. Oh, not used to this Quinn. Not sure I like it..."And, she invited me over tonight and I'm taking her out to dinner tomorrow night!"

"What?!" I shot up out of my bed, "What do you mean she invited you over tonight?" This is unbelievable. Oh, I guess what Rachel said about Santana was true, she does get around. Ugh, I take that back, that's super mean of me. It was only a couple hours ago that she stood in my kitchen asking ME out! This entire time I've been crying in my bed, holding my cat while wondering what it'd be like to hold her, to kiss her, to simply be hers, and she's been trying to get into Quinn's pants. Well, ha! Good luck with that, Santana. I'm pretty sure Quinn's vagina fell off like five years ago. If you don't use it, you lose it.

"Britt, what's going on?" She reaches out to touch my shoulder but I shrug her hand off.

Fuck. Bros before hoes.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, I must be getting my period. I have to go to the bathroom."

I gave Quinn a small smile and go to the bathroom. I lean over the sink to splash some cold water on my face, hoping that it'll calm me down. I just met Santana but Quinn and I have been best friends since high school. Just relax, Brittany. Just breathe. Okay, I'm fine. I'm fine.

As I stepped away from the sink and ready to leave. As I put my hand on the handle, I hear Quinn's phone go off.

"_Hey, I was just thinking about you." _I heard her say from inside the bathroom.

Oh, how sweet. Not.

"_Yeah, I'm ready. Now? Ok, I'll be over there in a sec. Can't wait to see you either. Heheheee." _

Nice giggle, Quinn. Cute. Very cute.

I have to leave the bathroom sometime, why not now? As soon as I step out, I see Quinn checking her lip gloss in the mirror we have hanging in the hallway. Damn it, she looks nice.

"How do I look? Do you think she'll like it?" Quinn nervously asked me.

She's my friend, I love her. I can't lie to her.

So without saying anything, I step up to her and reach to fix her hair a little bit.

"Now you look perfect. She'll be eating out of the palm of her hand by the end of the night, sweetie." I give her the most genuine smile I can possibly muster up.

She hugs me and tells me that she loves me. I tell her I love her too. As she's walking out, I call out to her.

"Yeah, Britt?"

"Knock 'em dead. But not too dead. Unless you're into that kinky stuff. Which is totally okay but I think it's a little bit illegal."

She laughs and shakes her head. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

I watch her leave and I stand there for a few minutes looking at the door. I decide to call my unicorn so he can possibly give me some advice on how to get over Santana and be happy for Quinn. I go back to my room to call him.

"Why hello my beautiful dancer! I'm glad to know you haven't forgotten about me." Kurt greeted me with.

"Kurty! I could never forget you. That'd be too much gay to forget. Impossible. What are you doing tonight? Any plans?" I start petting Lord Tubbington again. He'd never take my woman.

"Nope. None actually. Why? Would you care to keep little ol' me company?"

"Yes! I've been super sad and I can't talk to Quinn about it because then she'll be sad and I don't want her to be sad. She deserves some happiness. Can I come over, pleaseeee?" I pout.

"Aww, don't be sad. I'll be here waiting with some wine and ice cream. Come over whenever and just use your key, sweetie. Can't wait to see you!"

Hearing my little baby unicorn always does the trick. I gotta change before I leave the house. Apparently, you're not supposed to leave your house in your PJ's. But, whatever. It's just one of those things I've learned not to question. Like, why does every movie about Jesus does he die in the end? I guess I'll never know. It's only Kurt, it's not like the Queen – but he is a queen, ha – will be there so I'll just pick out some shorts and a v-neck. I grab my purse and my keys and I'm ready. Onwards I shall go!

I make sure I lock the door and walk down the hallway, trying to not look at the door belonging to the apartment next to mine.

Hope Quinn's having a good time.

Kurt's place isn't too far away, so I'll walk. No cabs for me today.

Oh, I got it: _making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm Kurt bound. Da da da da dadanda!_

The rest doesn't matter, that's like the only part of the song people know anyway. Well, before I know I'm standing in front of Kurt's door. I open the door and there he is, just sitting on the couch watching something on the TV, probably booooring. I've always liked Kurt's apartment, it smells really nice. Like, Bloomingdale's or something.

"Hey, hey, hey. Get over here and spill, missy. What has gotten you so sad?" Kurt waves me over to the couch, while holding out a glass of wine for me. I accept the wine and chug it, basically. Nothing beats some alcohol right before admitting your best friend stole the love of your life. Hmm, I guess I am a tad dramatic.

I lay my head on his lap, take a deep breath, and I begin.

"I met someone." I can see his eyes widen with excitement but I start talking again before he gets a chance to bombard me with questions. "And Quinn met someone. And her someone is MY someone and that someone is fantastic, she's perfect." His eyes widen a little bit more when I said 'she,' yeah, Quinn likes a chick. We'll send her a toaster tomorrow. But let me go on. "Literally she's the perfect combination of sexy and cute and sassy and sweet and she has the greatest rack I've ever seen but Quinn really likes her and that someone asked me out and I told her no because if I went out with the first girl Quinn really liked, that would like emotionally scar her inner unicorn and I don't want that to happen. Her unicorn should be happy and scarless and now Quinn is over at that someone's house and they have a dinner date tomorrow and it just sucks because that someone and I would've had the most perfect little caramel babies with the prettiest Pocahontas hair and now I'll never get to touch her boobs and Quinn will but she wouldn't even know what to do with them!" I finish ranting, shutting my eyes super tight to wait for Kurt's reaction while I catch my breath.

He doesn't say anything but after a while, he starts running his fingers through my hair. I slowly open my eyes to look at him and his eyes are conveying understanding and sympathy. Well, they look a bit glossed over, like he's going to cry but that's just his face. But, the understanding and sympathy are super welcomed.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's okay if you're a little mad at Quinn. Have you talked to Quinn about this?" His voice is even more gentler than usual.

I start to tear up a little because I haven't. Quinn and I have always talked about everything and I haven't talked to her about this. I don't think I'm being a good friend right now. Friends don't hide stuff from each other.

"No." I whisper and shake my head.

"Oh. Do you think maybe you should? Don't you think if you talk this out with her that you'll start to feel a little better because you won't be holding everything inside?" He keeps running his hands through my hair and it's so calming.

I nod. I nod because he's right.

He smiles at me and hands me another glass of wine.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks as I sit up so I can sip on my wine. I nod when I finish drinking. "Okayy, now that all the depressing stuff is out of the way, why don't you tell me about this 'perfect someone' that has both my best friends losing their minds." And he's back to his regular ol' gossipy self.

I smile because things are looking up for me and because I get to talk about Sanny again and that'll always be a good thing.

"Her name's Santana. She's our neighbor and I had dinner with them. Her roommate Rachel is all right, you'll like her. She'll be a great hag to your fag, but don't forget about us." I wink at him.

"Forget about you two? Never." He chuckles and drinks a little more.

"Well, when I got there Santana was sleeping or something and she was being so cute trying to bribe and threaten Rachel. Then she finally came out and she was wearing the cutest little superhero panties. Then," I shift a little so I'm facing Kurt now and I get my serious face ready for a serious moment, "we looked into each other's eyes and we just stood there, trying to stay in that very moment. We didn't need any words because it's like the instant we locked eyes, we both knew. Knew what? I'm not really sure but we just knew." Serious moment over. "Then I, like always, got my flirt on. I had her just where I wanted her and she had me where she wanted me. That's when Quinn called. I went over there and she's crying up a storm over not being good enough for our new neighbor."

"Oh. Ouch. I'm sorry, hun." He reached out and gave my arm a comforting squeeze.

"Yeah, so yadda, yadda, yadda. I tell her to go get her girl. Cut to next morning, Santana is asking me out on a date and she tells me how great I made her feel and she feels the same way I do and all I can say is 'sorry.' I just let her walk out, Kurt. I'm so ridiculous, I wanted to stop her but-"

"Quinn. You couldn't do that to Quinn." He finishes for me.

"Yeah. That. Then Quinn comes home to tell me Santana asked her out and blah, blah, blah, she's over her house right now for some drinks and some light fondling." I down the rest of my wine.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I don't think there's anything you could do except talk to Quinn. And, you know, Santana."

"I know, I know. I just didn't think Santana could just, I don't know, move on like that. The way she was standing in front of me, holding my hands, and looking at me, I never would've thought she could move on so fast." It's true. I think that kinda' hurt me the most.

Kurt and I catch up and make plans to go out after I talk to Quinn. I give him a peck on the cheek and start walking back home. By the time I get home, I'm super tired and I'm just ready to sleep. I open the door and walk past the mailboxes when I see Santana's door open. Santana walks out with Quinn. I immediately hide behind the corner and try to be sneaky so I can watch then.

"_Thank you soooo much for coming over!" _I hear Santana say as she gives Quinn a bear hug. She should be hugging me, not Quinn! I'm the best hugger ever! But now Santana will never know. Hmmph! Her loss!

Wow. She really did move on. Well, what did I expect? We just met and I, Brittany S. Pierce, turned her down.

"_Puhlease, it was all my pleasure! If everything works out, you and I will definitely be seeing each other on a regular basis. I'll see you later, San." _Quinn says.

"_Trust me, it WILL work out if I have anything to do with it. Good night, Quinn." _The smile Santana has on her face makes me regret not telling Quinn. That smile should be directed at me. I should be making her smile like that, not Quinn. Santana gives her a peck on the cheek and watches Quinn go inside our apartment.

I lean against the wall for a second and close my eyes. I don't wanna go home yet. The second I walk in, Quinn is going to tell me all about her night with Santana and I can't hear that now. It'll make it that much harder to tell her how I feel about Santana.

"Um, are you all right?" I hear someone ask me. I open one eye to see who it is and it's the blonde with the mouth!

"Not really, but hi, I'm Brittany S. Pierce. My roommate and I live across the hall from you." I introduce myself, and open my other eye, and hold out my hand for him to shake. Just because I'm sad doesn't mean I have to be rude. And, plus, this guy isn't all too bad looking. If Santana moved on so fast, maybe I can do the same. Santana looked really happy too. Maybe it's just better this way.

He takes my hands and shakes it. It's super strong. Boys. Shaking my head. "I'm Sam, nice to meet you."

Okay, do it, Brittany.

"Hey, I have to go home now but give me your number and I'll call you so you can show me around town. I just moved here and I haven't gotten a chance to explore yet." Lie. I used to visit Kurt all the time but boys like feeling helpful and stuff, so I threw him a bone. I hand him my phone so he can save his number in it.

When he's done, he hands it to me and says "Sure. It'd be my pleasure. Let me walk you to your door."

We end up in front of my door and I give him a kiss on the cheek. I can't help but to think about the kiss Santana gave Quinn. "Good night, Sam."

I walk in and there is Quinn, sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Hey, where'd you go? I was kinda' worried." She asks.

Yeah, right. You can't be worried while you're getting groped.

"I hung out with Kurt for a little. BUT, guess what just happened out in the hall."

"Oh, that. Santana told me that he always pees on the mailboxes a couple times a day and not to worry about it." She scrunches her face as she gets a bottle of water of the fridge.

"What? Ew. No. I have a date with Sam, the blonde across the hall!" I say with all the excitement I can muster up.

"What!?" Quinn shouts as she drops the bottle on the floor, getting water all of the place.

"Sam, the guy from across the hall." I walk over and I get some paper towels to clean up the water. "I ran into him across the hall and he gave me his number." I bend down to start cleaning, which is kinda' shitty because Quinn is just standing there while I'm cleaning the mess she made. "Yeah, so I guess we both have dates with our neighbors." I say as I stand up and throw away the paper towels.

"Yeah, the wrong one." I hear Quinn mumble as she walks away.

I don't know why she's cranky. Oh, well. I'm too tired to ask. I'll ask in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

_Girls' Night_

"Berry, the girls and Blaine will be here any second now. This night is about me and my love connection, it's NOT about the bestial relationship you're about to start with the other girl next door." I cannot believe that the hobbit already got this Quinn girl to go out with her and they only met in passing in the damn hallway. While, poor little Santana Lopez got denied. There's something wrong with this whole thing. This is fucking Karma biting me in the vag.

"Santana, I am appalled that you would think Quinn is anything remotely similar to an animal! Just because I am not as sexually loose as you, does not mean that I am any less capable of getting a date with an attractive woman!"

"I wasn't talking about Quinn when I said bestiality, I was talking about you, hobbit." Obviously.

"Oh." Rachel dejectedly said.

Damn it, when did I start caring about RuPaul?

"Rachel," I began softly as I made my way to hug her "I'm sorry, you know I don't mean it. You know that the vast majority of the shit that comes out of mouth is nonsense. Honestly, I wouldn't be living with you if you weren't attractive-" I heard her gasp but I kept going "attractive when you don't drone on about other nonsense. You're not so bad for my rep, you know." I pull back a little to look at her. "I'll try to lay off the harshness from now on, I promise. I'm just on edge with this whole thing. I have no idea what I'm doingggg." I finish off with a whine.

BUZZZ BUZZZ

"Oh, right on time. Don't worry, Santana. We'll get your girl." She reassures me and heads to open the door.

I go to the living room where I set up the table for the pitchers and glasses for the margaritas and pretzels for snacks. There's an easel with a huge paper pad on it in front of the TV. What the hell? When did Rachel pull that out? Sneaky elf.

"Oooh, gurl, where is she? I gotta see this new lovey dovey Santana ASAP." I can hear Mercedes proclaim. I'm the same Santana but, like, with new priorities. You know, Britt-Britt.

"I'm right here, Aretha. Thank you for coming, it means a lot to me." I pull her into a super tight hug to show her my appreciation.

"Wow, that's like the first 'thank you' I've gotten from you since high school. And that's when I drove you to the hospital when you shattered your cheekbone..."

I grimace at that memory.

"Thanks for bringing that up, bro. Oh, another 'thanks,' woulda' look at that?" I swear, I'm trying. I'm trying.

"Hey, Marley. How are you?" I lean up to give her a kiss on the cheek while I take the bottle of wine from her hands.

"I'm super excited. You deserve to be happy, Santana. And, from what I can tell, she already makes you happy."

"Aww, you're so cute!" I pinch her cheek to fully demonstrate her cuteness. "All right, you ladies sit down and I'll bring out the snacks and liq. You guys start brainstorming. Oh, Brittany's roommate will be joining us so she can get a taste of Rachel's lady berries and give us some insider tips to help me win her over."

BUZZ BUZZ

"Oh, that should Tina and Blaine. I'll be right back."

As I'm walking to open the door, I realize that the apartment is quiet. Too quiet. I live with Rachel Barbra Berry, this is not normal.

"Raaaachel? Donde estas?" No answer. All right. I open the front door and I totally did not expect to see Rachel sucking the face off Quinn. Damn Quinn is easy. Floozy. The bitch just moved in next door. But, still I gotta give my homegurl some props because she musta worked dat magic. They still haven't noticed me standing here. Ridiculous, it cannot be that good. I obnoxiously cleared my throat.

They noticed that and immediately backed away from each other, trying to adjust their hair and wipe their mouths.

"No, it's ok. You don't have to try to hide the evidence of your fornication from me, I saw the whole thing." I say as I lean my shoulder on the door frame and cross my arms. "I don't mind it but I'm sure you guys would regret giving people a free show. So, get your voyeuristic asses inside and help me with this, please? And then, after I fall asleep," I specifically make eye contact with Quinn "you can defile Rachel in the privacy of her bedroom."

I turn around and make my way to the kitchen to get the food when I hear Tina and Blaine come in. They're cool, I like them. Even after Tina kinda' tried to give Blaine a massage with a happy ending while he was passed on cough syrup, she was still pretty cool. She my homegurl.

I grab the pitcher of margaritas and a bag of pretzels and head out to the living room where they've all congregated. Aww, how cute, Rachel's sitting on Quinn's lap. Actually, I'm really hoping it's Quinn. They didn't correct me but I've never met the bitch before. If it's not Quinn, daaaamn Rachel. You go gurl. Everyone else is sitting down on the couches we have. I set down the stuff and head out to my room to get my knitting supplies so I can finish Britt's and my hats tonight so I can surprise with her duck feeding tomorrow for breakfast. She said she usually wakes up soon so I'ma try again. If she turns me down again, it's okay. I'll keep asking. She worth it.

"Hey, don't start anything without me. I just have to run to my room for a hot second to get something."

They all acknowledge what I said and I head out. I left it on my bed but I have to go through my drawer again so I can find a sewing needle and thread so I can sew on the ears, eyes, and noses. I'm positive she'll like it. I hope she will.

It only takes me a couple minutes to find everything so I head back out to living room and sit down.

"Okay, I'm back. You may begin." I say as I put my head down so I can see what I'm doing. I know what these bitches look like, I don't have to look at them again.

"Um, Santana?" I hear Marley ask me.

"Yes." But I still don't look up from sewing this ear on.

"What are you doing?"

I can hear everyone else asking that same question.

"I am sewing on an ear to this hat I knitted. Then I'll sew on eyes and a nose so it looks like a bear so I can give it to Britt-Britt so we can have cutesy, coupley, matching bear hats. Obviously. Anymore asinine questions you'd like to waste my time with, Ms. Rose?"

Silence.

Again, it's too quiet. All these gays and girls should not be this quiet.

I look up and everyone is staring at me with their mouths open.

"What?"

No answer.

"What?" I asked again. "Seriously, you guys. What's going on? Blink. You guys need to blink."

"Holy shit, it's true." Chang says.

"What's true?" What the hell is going on?

"You're already whipped. Completely and utterly pussy whipped by a girl you've met twice." Chang answers, while holding up two fingers.

"Gurl, you got it baaaad." Aretha puts her two cents in.

They're right. I am whipped and I do have it bad. As ridiculous as it may seem, they're right. I'm pretty sure I'd do anything short of giving her a kidney at this point. And that's only because I drank like a bitch in the streets through my entire undergrad years...

"What's wrong with being whipped? What's wrong with doing everything you can to make the person you care about happy? Huh? There's nothing wrong with that. It's how it's supposed to be. You make their dreams come true and they make your dreams come true." I state. Boom. Suck on that, guys.

I look around and once again, nothing. I can't even tell if they're breathing.

"Guys?"

"I call Maid of Honor!" Berry calls out. Okay, progress.

"Okay, okay, okay. You can be mine only if I can be yours." Sure. I don't mind. I loved Bridesmaids. But Rachel and Quinn did mind, they both blushed. Haha, non-ethnic people and their blushing. Sucks to be them.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Satan. Let's get this show on the road, people. I don't have all night to get this bitch laid." Aww, that's why I love me some 'cedes. She gets shit done.

TWO BORING ASS HOURS LATER

"No. No. No. No. No. No, I'm not climbing through her window at four in the damn morning to 'surprise her' with a coffee date. I'm not trying to get my ass beat or arrested, so no. And, no. I'm not going to send my homeboys to 'pick her up' from work to meet me at a third, undisclosed location because I'm pretty sure that's kidnapping and I'm definitely not trying to be anybody's bitch in prison. No." These bitches be ridiculous. Two hours and that's all they've come up with? That's all they've written on that giant notepad that says "TEAM BRITTANA."

"But yo-" I'm definitely cutting Rachel off right there.

"No. There's no 'buts' here. I'm not getting a felony on my record. All right, you guys can stay here and write down some more asinine suggestions but I'm going to my room and get some sleep. Bye, thank you for coming. You don't have to go home but you gotta bounce. Deuces." As I throw up my deuces, "Love you all. Except for Quinn." I glare at her. "You and I have to talk." I have to look out for Rachel so Quinn has to comprehend that if she hurts my friend, I'll use my connections down at the city morgue and make her death look like an accident.

I don't even wait for any response from them, I just dipped. I have to put the finishing touches on these hats and get some sleep so I can wake up super early for my hopeful breakfast date.

Ugh, I can't do that to Quinn. She did after all help me, or try to help me tonight. I should at least walk her out.

"Quinn, wait up!" I grab her before she leaves "Thank you soooo much for coming over!" I say as I give Quinn a bear hug. Eh, she's an okay hugger.

"Puhlease, it was all my pleasure! If everything works out, you and I will definitely be seeing each other on a regular basis. I'll see you later, San." Quinn says.

"Trust me, it WILL work out if I have anything to do with it. Good night, Quinn." It will work out with Brittany. Just the thought of her makes me smile like an idiot.

Okay, now that I was nice to the neighbor - you gotta be nice before you threaten them - now I can go finish these hats and hope Brittany says "yes" this time.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ooomph! Oh my gosh, get off my chest LT! I can't breath!" Oh my gosh, I'm trying to push him but I can't, ughhhh. I open my eyes and that's when I realize why I can't push him off. It's not a 'him' at all. It's Quinn.

"Quinnn, get your ginormous ass off me!"

"Okay, I'll get off in a minute. I just had to tell you something. A little birdie left you something in front of our door this morning."

"A baby? The stork finally came?!" Hahaha, I'm so funny. "Just kidding, Quinn. Who left what for me? Where is it?" I ask as she finally gets off my chest.

"I don't knowww. You're just going to have to get up and find out. It's on the kitchen counter. The office called me in for a few hours, these fucking interns. I'll be back for lunch." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves. My gosh, my chest burns. I gotta start taking her with me when I go running.

I get up and go to my bathroom and do what I gotta do so I can check what that non-stork brought me.

As I walk toward the kitchen I see this huuuuugee purple box on the counter with a baby blue ribbon on it!

Oh, gosh! This is soooo cool! I wonder what it is! I basically jump the rest of the way there and look at the box. It's so pretty. I see my name in pretty cursive in between two ducks. This is so pretty! I open it open and I see another box purple box with another ribbon. I open that one and there's another one. Oh, gosh, this is like Inception. Ha, maybe Leo DiCaprio is in this box.

It's not Leo. It's a hat. It's a bear hat. It's just the cutest shade of brown and there are the poofiest poofs at the end of each ear flap. It's perfect. I immediately put it on, it's so warm and toasty. I look in the box again and see a picture. It's Santana! She's blowing me a kiss while wearing a hat that looks just like mine! She looks soooo cute in it!

There's a note.

_Dear Britt-Britt,_

_I know you said 'no' yesterday but I don't accept that._

_So, here I am asking again: have breakfast with me?_

_Meet me at the park behind our building at 9:00._

_I'll be there waiting for you._

_I'm extremely stubborn so you might as well say 'yes' now._

_I won't give up on you, I won't give up on us. Never._

_I know you feel it too._

_-San_

_P.S. I hope you like our brand spanking new hats _:)

How dare she? She just had a freaking date with Quinn last night and she's asking me out right now. She's unbelievable. How could she do that to Quinn? How could she do that to me? I don't understand, a girl that's trying to play someone with her roommate wouldn't take the time to knit these wicked cool hats and be all cute with these boxes and notes, would she?

No. What am I going to do? I look at the microwave and it says 8:54. Shit! I run to my room to put some jeans on and just throw my jacket over my sleep shirt. Eh. She'll get over it. I grab my keys and phone and head to the park.

I don't see her, but I'm not late. I'm not late. I keep looking around and that's when I see her. She's leaning back on her elbows looking at the lake, she's wearing her hat. My cheeks hurts because I'm smiling so much. She's on a red blanket and I can see a picnic basket next to her.

She doesn't see me walking toward her until I'm about a yard or two away.

When she sees me, she begins to smile her gorgeous smile.

"Hey." She quietly says as she walks toward me. She looks at me and her eyes widen. My hands shoot up to my face and I try to wipe my eye boogers away.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I'm a little worried. I know I didn't put make up on or anything but I can't look that bad. I'm still trying to wipe whatever it is off my face when she gently wraps her hands around my wrists and pulls them away from my face. She's so close to me right now.

"No. There's nothing on your face. I promise." She's whispers.

"Then what is it?" I ask, my voice shaking a little because of her intense stare.

"Nothing." She shakes her head but doesn't break eye contact. "You're just so beautiful, Brittany. The way the sunlight is hitting your face right now, it's amazing. You literally are taking my breath away. I've never seen anything like this before."

I can't really think right now. With her standing so close to me, with her thumbs drawing circles on the insides of my wrists, her words, and how she's looking into my eyes. This is perfect. Right here, right now, this moment is perfect. This is the moment. This is our moment.

"Brittany? Are you all right?" She asks, and I can hear the worry in her voice.

I guess I didn't realize that I was just standing there, not saying anything.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. I just, I mean, how can you say that? I'm not even wearing any make up." I try to joke a little but I really doubt it worked.

"I know, Britt. That's part of the reason why you look so beautiful right now. You're just you right now. Eres hermosa." She whispers again as she brings her hand up to caress my cheek. I lean into her touch instantly.

We both start leaning in. She's looking at my lips and I'm looking at hers. We're getting closer and closer and my heart is racing a mile a minute. I lick my lips one last time, close my eyes and I finish leaning in all the way and there it is. My lips on hers and hers are on mine. We both sharply inhaled the second our lips touched. Neither of us have moved yet but I don't care, this is already the greatest feeling in the world. I have never had a kiss where I saw fireworks but not only am I seeing them now, I'm feeling them. Oh, my gosh, she started moving her lips against mine. She brings her other hand behind my neck and brings me closer to her. My hands find their way to her tiny waist and I try pulling her even closer. I need to feel her on me. I bring her bottom lip between mine and I gently nibble on it. I hear her moan and that makes me tease her lip with my tongue, just a little. But when she opens her mouth and her tongue touches mine, it's my turn to moan.

We finally separate when I know I need to get air or my knees are going to finish buckling. Neither one of us is moving. I can feel her chest moving up and down extremely fast against mine. I lean down to rest my forehead on hers to catch my breath.

I feel her breathing get back to normal and I pull away so I can look at her. Her lips are swollen and her cheeks are flushed. And she's still wearing our hat. Perfect.

I smile like the dork I am.

"I like your hat." I say as I bring my hand up to scratch behind her bear's ear.

"Thanks. I like yours too." She returns my smile. "Wow, I think that was the greatest kiss I've ever had and the first thing you say is 'I like your hat'?" She giggles.

"Well, I didn't have any words to follow up a kiss like that with." I shrug my shoulders a bit. It's the truth. I know I'm not so good with words at times but, seriously. No words for that kiss.

"Neither did I, Britt." She responds with a satisfied smile. "Are you hungry? I brought some food and stuff. I wasn't sure what you'd like so I brought some croissants and bagels and fruits and a PBJ sandwich because who doesn't like those, you know, and I also brought some old bread so we can feed the ducks because you said you liked to do that and yeah. Oh, I brought some water and oran-"

Her rambling is so cute but I decided to put her out of her misery.

"I like croissants, croissants are fine."

"whew, all right, come with me, milady." She holds out her arm and looks at me expectantly. I very kindly accept her offer and walk to the blanket. She helps me sit down and she sits next to but leaves a respectable distance between us. She's so funny, like she wasn't seconds away from playing tonsil hockey with me a little while ago.

"Here you go." She hands me a croissant and a napkin. "I just bought them from the bakery not so long ago so they should be tasty." She grabs a water bottle and practically downs the whole thing.

"Are you not going to eat?"

"Um, no. I'm a bit nervous so my appetite is nonexistent." She says as she looks down at her hands.

Nervous? Why is she nervous?

"Why are you nervous? About feeding the ducks? Don't worry, they'll be fine. They can eat bread without having tummy issues." I try to catch her eyes but she's not looking up.

"No, not the ducks, Britt." She finally looks up at me. "I, uh, I'm nervous because I want to put my arm around you right now but I'm not so sure if you'll let me." She trails off a little and put her head down again but I heard her.

"Oh." Gosh, my little unicorn is so cute.

"Yeah..."

I don't respond, I just shuffle closer to her and put my own arm around her. I can hear her breath falter for a second before she brings her head up again to look at me. And, wow. What she was saying earlier about my face catching the sunlight, I completely understand. I knew she was gorgeous before but right now, right now she has this glow about her. She just looks heavenly right now.

Wait, Brittany, say something.

"See? I think this makes more sense anyway. I'm a little taller anyway so your cute, little body fits perfectly under my arm." I smirk.

"Yeah, perfectly. Definitely." She says as she leans her head on my shoulder.

Everything is so serene right now. The weather is perfect right now, the sun is shinning and it's reflecting off the pond where all the white pekin ducks are just chillin' and most importantly, I have Santana snuggled right up against my body. I could spend every Saturday morning like this for the rest of my life. I swear. The only thing missing right now is Lord Tubbington. I can't wait for Sanny and LT to meet. Maybe in a couple years, we could be in this same position but instead of it being just the two of us, we'd have two little girls running around playing with th-

"Hey!" Sanny interrupts my train of though as she yanks her head off my shoulder. I tilt my head at her indicating that I have no idea what the hell is going on. "I am NOT cute. I'm smoking." Oh, wow. Excuse me, lady.

"You're so silly, San. Of course you're smoking. I wouldn't be so into if you weren't smoking." She perks up when I say that. "But, I also wouldn't be so into you if you weren't also cute. You're super cute and you shouldn't be ashamed of that because I'd feel the same way about you either way."

"Yeah?" She breathes out as begins to look at my lips again.

"Yeah." I barely get a chance to finish because her lips have already attacked mine. Cheese and crackers, and I thought the first kiss was mind blowing. Good thing I'm sitting down with this one because my knees definitely would've given out the instant she began to kiss me.

She keeps teasing my lip with her tongue as she softly pushes me back down on the blanket. I keep my arm around her shoulders while my other arm snakes around her waist so I can bring her completely against my body. I can't think of anything else other than her right now. I don't see why I would want to be thinking about anything other than how her body feels against mine.

We slowly come apart after our kiss. Her face right above mine. She's giving me that look. The look she gave me when we first met, the look she gave me yesterday in my apartment, and the one she gave when I first got here. I love that look.

She doesn't say anything. She just lays down on me. She kisses my neck once and buries her face in the crook of my neck.

I swear nothing gets better than this.

"I want to take you out tonight." She says apprehensively. Why is she being so apprehensive right now? We're cuddling right now! How could she possibly be worried that I wouldn't want to be with her tonight as well and every other night?

"Pick me up at seven?"

She immediately jumps up and straddles my hips. Oooh, I like this.

"Really?!" She yells as she's shaking my shoulders back and forth.

"Yes, weirdo. Seven. On. The. Dot. Don't be late, missy. I don't like to be left waiting." I wink at her.

I try to lean up to kiss her again when my phone vibrates in my pocket.

"Ahhh!" I guess it startled her because she scurried off my hips.

"Don't worry, babe. It was just my phone." I let her know while laughing. I give her a quick peck on the lips before I check my phone.

" 'Babe,' huh?"

Oops. That just slipped out.

"Do you not like that, pookie?" I tease as I swipe my finger across the screen.

_1 New Message Quinn_

_You're not home. Don't get home too late. I need your help picking out an outfit for my date tonight. Love ya xoxo_

Fuck. Quinn. Fuck. Santana has a date with Quinn tonight and she just asked me out. What the fuck.

"Britt-Britt? You okay, sweetie? What's wrong? Did something happen?" She asks as she rubs circles on my back trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, you happen." I spit out. I'm still looking at my phone. Of course she had a date tonight. Fuck, how could I have been so stupid to forget everything's that's been going on. It's just, ughhh, I saw her and it's like nothing else mattered except me and her. She and I mattered, nothing and no one else. "I have to go. I can't do tonight."

And with that. I just walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

As Brittany stormed off back to her apartment, she couldn't believe how far she let things go with Santana. She had kissed Santana. Not once but TWICE! But, worst of all, Quinn's new girlfriend had kissed her back! And even asked her out on a date! Brittany couldn't believe that Santana could be willing to two-time Quinn like that. No, Brittany was done. She was going to tell Quinn the type of person Santana really is.

She rushed into their apartment looking for Quinn.

"Quinnnn!" She called out, looking around. "Quinn, I reallllyyyy have to talk to you. It's super duper important!" Brittany couldn't find Quinn in the living room or kitchen so she had to be in her bedroom. She knew Quinn was home, she had to be there. As she made her way to Quinn's room and opened the door, she let out an earth shattering shriek.

"AHHHH! WHAT IN THE SAM FUCKING HILL IS GOING ON HERE?!" She yelled as her hands shot out to brace herself on both sides of the door frame. "Quinn Lucy Fabray, What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?"

Brittany couldn't believe what she was seeing: a naked and sweaty Quinn Fabray underneath an equally sweaty and naked Rachel Berry.

Quinn and Rachel didn't know what the hell to do other than removed their hands from wherever they were.

Brittany wasn't moving. She was staring daggers at both of them. How could they do this to Santana? What were they thinking? She just kept staring. Then, she was off. She didn't care she had just caught them having sex, she wanted to confront them while they were vulnerable. Can't get much more vulnerable than naked. She charged at two of them while pointing at Rachel.

"How could you do this to Santana, Rachel? How could you do this to your best friend? Shame on you! For shame. Your fathers would be disappointed that they raised a fake floozy friend like you. Harlot!"

Rachel was, for the first time in her life, speechless. Not only had she been caught having premarital sex, she was, for some reason, being chided for it!

"Well, I, I, um, um, I-" Rachel stuttered.

"No." Brittany wagged her finger at Rachel again. "No, no. You don't get to talk, you whore elf." Once Rachel had closed her mouth, she looked at Quinn. "You." She put her hand down for a second, only to lift it up and begin flicking Quinn's forehead between each word, "you have NO idea what you've put me through these last few days, you cunt. I can't be-"

"What's wrong? Oh, my gosh! My eyes. My fucking eyes. Berry, Berry, Berry, cover your shit RIGHT NOW. Your berries have officially burned my corneas." Santana shut her eyes and then yelled as she desperately tried to rub the image of Rachel's naked body on Quinn's from her eyes. "I can't believe your ass was the last thing I'll ever see."

Brittany froze when she had heard Santana yell. She dropped her hand and walked away from the naked ladies.

"What's going on here? Why did I have to walk in on that? I heard yelling?" Santana asked with her eyes still closed. "Apart from the atrocious act that was happening in that bed, wha..." Santana drifted off and looked at Brittany in disbelief. "Is this why you didn't really want to be with me? You were already getting freaky with Little Miss Muffet and her bitch?"

"What? NO!" Brittany took a second to try to digest what's going on. "No, that's gross. Quinn's like a sister to me and Rachel is... well, Rachel." Brittany grimaced at the thought of touching either one of them like that. She actually gagged a little.

Rachel was insulted "Hey, I resent tha-" but was cut off by Santana.

"No?" She asked as she got closer to Brittany. "You aren't into that?"

"NO. I knew you and Quinn had something going on and I didn't want to get in the middle of that. You know, bros... Wait. Why aren't you upset?" Brittany asked in disbelief. She lowered her voice as if it were some sort of secret, "I don't know if you know this but Quinn and Rachel were having sex."

"Oh, my gosh. Please don't say that. Please don't ever verbalize that thought again. The universe can't handle it. Yuuck." This time it was Santana's turn to gag a little. "You thought Quinn and I were something _together_?" Brittany nodded. "Why?"

"Because she kept going on and on and on about her meeting our gorgeous new neighbor. Who else could it have been? Sam's mouth to face ratio is waaay off-"

"FUCK Sam, by the way." Santana interjected.

"Yeah, him. And Rachel is just Rachel."

"Hey, WE'RE still here, you guys." Quinn futilely tried to point out. They couldn't believe that Santana and Brittany thought it was appropriate to have this conversation at this very moment.

Brittany and Santana were too wrapped up in each other to care about the other two people in the room anymore.

"No, no. It wasn't me. I swear." Santana grabbed Brittany's hands and held them to her chest. "Believe it or not, it was Rachel. Berry hasn't been able to shut up about Quinn since they met. I swear. This is the second time I've seen Quinn. It wasn't me, I-"

Before Santana could finish what she was saying, Brittany broke her hands free from Santana's grasp and cupped her face to bring her in for a kiss. It took Santana a second to realize Brittany was kissing her before she began to kiss back. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and brought her even closer to her. Brittany tried to put all of her emotions into that kiss in hopes that Santana would forgive her for the games she's been playing.

"I am so sorry. I'm such an idiot." Brittany said after she pulled away from Santana's lips. She closed her eyes and began to shake her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do the whole 'come here, go away' thing. I just didn't want to hurt Quinn. I swear I thought you-"

Santana silenced Brittany with another kiss.

"I'll forgive you IF and only IF, you're all dressed and ready to go by seven o'clock tonight."

"Really?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded. "Well, shit. If that's the case, give me 20 minutes and I'll get dressed and ready right now." Brittany tried to go to her bedroom but Santana wouldn't let go of her.

"No. Don't go yet. Just one more kiss. Pleeeease?" Santana gave her best puppy dog eyes and pout.

Brittany smiled and as she was just about to lean in again, Quinn spoke up.

"Hey! I'm glad you two fixed whatever nonsense was going, I'm not really sure I understand and I'm not really sure I care, but get the hell out of my bedroom!" She finished in a yell and pointed towards the door. "Out! Out! Out!"

Both Brittany and Santana couldn't believe they had forgotten where they were standing. They really didn't need to be told twice to leave. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and led her out of the room. After Brittany closed the door with an apology for interrupting their special time together, Santana yelled out "Having fun fucking Frodo, Quinn!"

"I can't believe what just happened" Brittany said while shaking her head. She led Santana into her bedroom and sat her down on her bed. "Not only was I having some crisis about being a shit friend, I had to walk in on them having sex."

"Briiiitt, don't say thatttttt." Santana groaned as she threw herself back on Brittany's bed. She reached for Brittany's hand to pull her next to her. They both turned on their side to look at each other. "Butttt, you better believe it because nowww you know the truth and nowww you get to have me all to yourself." She said as she booped Brittany's nose.

Brittany inched closer, almost completely closing the gap between them. Leaving only centimeters of distance between their lips. "All to myself?" She asked and she felt her lips brush against Santana's.

"All to yourself." Santana answered and sealed it with a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

I thought we'd, you know, make out for a little, maybe get to second and with a little luck a preview of third. But, the way Santana is grinding down on me right now and sucking on my tongue, I think I'll be getting her pot o' gold. And then some. And again and again. If you know what I mean.

We're on my bed, she moving her hips and they ain't lying. Her hands are up my shirt, one is tickling my ribs and the other is creeping up slowly towards my chest. She then rips off my shirt. Holy moly, this is fucking awesome. Her kisses keep getting better and better. Her tongue is doing wonders in my mouth, making me moan and whimper. I can feel her smirk against my lips.

Well, I can't let her have all the fun. With that, I flip her on to back. She squeals out of surprise, and I move my kisses to her neck.

"Oh, Briiiitt." she moans as I latch on to _that _spot. Yeah, that's right, Sanny. Say my name. I move my hand under her shirt and feel her abs. I know that it's a little bit too early to be saying this but I am in love. I just want to marry her abs. And, that's saying a lot because have you seen MY abs? I keep moving my hand up her body, occasionally stopping and just enjoying the feel of her muscle tensing against my skin, but I have to keep my eyes on the prize: those rambunctious twins she has on her ribcage. As I reach the bottom of her bra, I stay there, teasing her.

I feel myself getting lost in the passion of our kisses, it's just amazing. I finally give in and reach under her bra. These feel amazing. Everything we're doing is amazing. I gently squeeze her breast and she bucks her hips. When I begin to rub my thumb across her nipple, she moans my name again and tries to flip us over again.

But this time, it didn't work. This time we landed we landed on the floor. And this time, I hear a crack echoing. I had very little supervision when I was a child so I know that sound all to well. And then my suspicions are confirmed when Sanny cries out "Son of bitch, son of a bitch, son of a bitch. Britt, baby, I think I broke my hand."

I turn to my head to the left and that's when I see it: bone in her hand poking through the top of her hand.

"Santana! You THINK you broke your hand?" I panic, that must hurt like a bitch. I don't want my baby to hurt. "Santana, don't move, okay? I'm taking you to the hospital but you can't move." I try to say as calmly as possible but in all honestly "calm" is not in my vocabulary right now.

I wrap my arms around her waist and all these years of dancing have paid off because I stand up holding her. She wraps her arms around my neck gently and I start walking as fast as I can without moving her too much.

"Brittany, if my hand wasn't throbbing like a bitch, this would be the hottest thing ever." She painfully laughed. "Baby, my purse, my purse." She motioned her head toward her purse on the kitchen counter and tightened her legs around me. I grab the car keys and her purse.

"Don't worry, Sanny. Before you know it, I'll be lifting you up all the time. And then definitely pounding into until you scream my name." I say nonchalantly because it's true. It'll happen. But mostly I say it because I want to distract her so she's not focus on her hand.

"BRITTANY!" She yelled.

"Yeah, just like that. But more breathy, you know."

"I can't believe you just said that!" she laughs in disbelief.

I'm almost to the car and she hasn't complained about the pain so I guess I distracted her enough.

"Well, I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure that your hand is pretty fucked up and you're going to have to get a cast and since you're left handed, that means no sweet lady sex for a couple weeks, only sweet lady kisses. Are you going to be able to make it that long, baby?" I seductively ask while unlocking the car door. Seriously, thank Baby Jesus I work out because this would have been impossible otherwise. It's not that she's heavy because she can't weigh more than 115, it's just awkward trying to multitask so many things.

"Britt, don't do this to me now, baby. Not when you're holding me up and my crotch is rubbing against your beautiful body and I can't do single thing about it." She says right before crashing her lips into mine. The second she nibbles on my lip, it all comes back to me. She fucked up her hand and she might be bleeding and needs to go to the hospital.

I reluctantly pull away but her health is definitely my priority right now. "Sanny," I say a little out of breath, "your hand. We need to get your hand stitched up. I'm going to put you in the car right now, okay?" I bend down a little "Watch your head," as I finish putting her in. I close the door and make my way around to the driver's side.

As I go to turn the key ignition, I look over to Santana's hand. BIG mistake. It's brutal. I didn't even notice before but apart from the bone sticking out from the top of her hand, one of her fingers is bent the wrong way. I've seen a lot of dancing injuries but this one hits close to home.

"Santana! What the hell did you do to your hand? Poor baby, don't worry, you'll be fine" I panic as I turn to check the street to see if it's clear to pull out of the parking spot.

"I tried to brace my fall but obviously that didn't really work out. Embarrassing..." she tried to dismissively wave her hand but she just ended up whimpering.

"San, don't move. You'll be fine, you'll be okay. You'll get to keep your hand. And if you don't, it's okay because I'll be around to help you eat and put your panties on and braid your hair. Don't worry, I'll be right next to holding your nub if anything happens." I'm nervous, I'm clutching onto this steering wheel so hard that I'm pretty sure I might snap it in half at any second.

I look over to her and she has a confused look on her face. I think I'm more worried about her than she is. We finally get into the hospital parking lot and I whip the car into a parking space. I run over to the other side of the car and I open her car door.

"Don't move." I bend down to pick her up.

"Britt, it's my hand not my foot. I can walk just fine." she laughs. But I'm not having it. I don't want to risk it.

"No, it's fine. I'm not going to risk it. What if by walking a shard of your broken bone goes through your blood and gets lodged in your liver or something? I'm carry you. Just shut up and enjoy the ride." I say with finality. "Not up for discussion."

I wrap my one arm around her shoulder and the other behind her knees so I'm picking her up like a bride. It's good practice for the future.

I find the entrance to the ER and walk straight to the desk lady to check in.

"Her hands about to fall off, can you fix it?" I basically yell out, startling her.

The lady, according to her badge her name is Brenda, looks at Santana then at me and then at Santana and looks at me again. Like, she reaaaally looks at me.

"Is it just her hand? Did she hurt her legs or feet? Does she need a wheelchair?"

"No, just her hand." I said it was her hand. If it were her feet, I would've said that too. Obviously.

"Then why are you carrying her?" she says with tone. Oh, no she did not.

"Am I not allowed to carry my girlfriend when she's hurt?" I bite back.

"Look, I broke my third metacarpal, possibly my fourth, and some damn carpals as well. That's it. Can we go to triage now? Because this shit hurts like a damn bitch." Santana yelled at Brenda. She still manages to be commanding while being carried. Wow.

"Uh, okay. Just let me see your identification and social security card." Yeah, that's right, lady. Know your place.

I can't get that stuff out of San's purse while holding her so I have to sit her down. "I have to put you down but don't you dare move, understand?" I wait for a nod before moving.

She finally nods, "I'm not going anywhere, Britt. You're my ride." she jokes as I put her down and get her wallet from her purse. Damn, she has a lot of shit in here. But I finally find her wallet.

"This is the greatest license picture ever! You look so pretty!" Her hair is perfectly coiffed and her cute little dimples on full display. "Aww, how cute!" I gush as I hand Brenda everything she needs.

Santana blushes and puts her head down. "Briiiitt, just give her my stuufff!" she whined. "Wait! Brittany, you don't have a shirt on! Here, here, take my sweater! Take my sweater off now!" she frantically ordered me. I look down at myself, woulda' ya look at that? When did that happen?

"It's okay, no big deal, Sanny." I say as I shurg my shoulders. It's not, I've been seen in a lot less.

"What?!" she snapped her face toward me again, as she stopped struggling to take her sweater off. "What do you mean 'no big deal'? You. Don't. Have. A. Shirt. On! How is that not a big deal?" as she tried to pull off her sweater again which was hilarious to watch her struggle since she basically only had one hand.

"I'm a dancer, San. When you gotta change in front of thirty other people back stage a couple times a night. And we would be semi-naked on stage. This," I said as I pointed to my bra-clad chest "is normal for me."

"Well, maybe I don't want this to be normal for you!" she snapped at me.

Whoa, wasn't expecting that. Scary Sanny.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I, I didn't mean to say it like that. I just don't want other people gawking at you. And with that body, they certainly will. I want to be the only one to gawk at you." she says as she puts her head down.

Awww, she's already territorial over me.

"Okay, fine. Stop fidgeting. I don't want to take your sweater off because I don't want to hurt your hand. I'll run to the car and find something. I'll be right back." I look to Brenda. "Are you going to take much longer?"

"No, actually. I just have to give her the bracelet and then they'll be calling her out back." she explained as she put the bracelet on Santana's right wrist. "Take a seat and they'll come get you in a few." she said with a smile. After I picked Santana up again, Brenda said "I'm not really sure why you insist on picking her up for a broken hand, but you two really are a cute couple. I really can see you two together for a long time." I don't know how to take that. She sounded sincere but she also sounded like an undercover bitch.

I looked down at a blushing Santana and smiled, "Yeah, me too. Thanks." I walked over to the waiting room where we got a couple weird looks but Santana quickly fixed that with a glare. I found a good seat and sat her down. "I'll be right back. Do not move, Santana." I gave a kiss on her temple and went running. I don't even remember when I took my shirt off, ugh.

I get to the car and spot a hoodie in the back. Oh, that reminds me, I gotta can call Quinn to tell her that I kinda' took her car... Thankfully my phone is still in my pocket.

"Quinn!"

"_Hey, Britt. What's up?" _she responded.

"Okay, so Santana broke her hand and I took your car to take her to the hospital. Maybe you can tell Rachel so she doesn't worry?"

"Oh, my gosh! What happened? Is she all right other than her hand?" Quinn asked worriedly. It's nice to know she cares about Santana.

"Um, we fell off the bed. She tried to break the fall with her hands and now her tiny, little hand has bones poking out."

"Eeeew. Do you guys need us there?" I know she offered but I can't tell it was one of those fake offerings. Like, they offer but secretly they're hoping you decline.

"No, we're fine. Or, she'll be fine. I just didn't want you to freak out when you couldn't find your car. But, I'm about to walk in again so I'll let you know what happens. Bye." I hang up and see my little Sanny looking at her hand. I sit down next to her and carefully wrap my arm around her shoulders and give her temple another kiss.

"Miss me?"

"Of course." she smiled and leaned in to give me a quick kiss but I wanted a little more than that. Of course I kept it appropriate for a public setting. "I'm sorry I made you bring me to the hospital. Today was supposed to be a great day for us but I had to get all antsy and try to top you and then bust my hand." She just sounded tiny. Poor baby!

I squeezed my arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "You didn't ruin anything, well, except for your hand. I don't know about you but today has turned out to be one of the best days ever for me. I am closer to making you mine and that to me is all that matters."

She's so adorable when she blushes. "I guess you're right." She gives me a peck on the cheek and nuzzles into my neck.

"Lopez, Santana Rosario."

"Hey, that's you." I leaned down to pick her up again. I totally understand that she can walk just fine but I just like holding her. Can you blame? I don't think she minds either because she totally always snuggles into my chest when I pick her up.

"All right, right this way, please." The nurse said as she walked in.

THREE PAINFUL HOURS, SOME SHOTS, AND A CAST LATER

"Wait, I don't want to get your keys so could you knock with your good hand?" I asked San while I stood in front of her apartment with her in my arms.

"Sure, baby." I like it when she calls me 'baby.' I've had lots of people call me that but she's the only one that makes me feel all warm inside.

KNOCK KNOCK

After hearing a scuffle, the door swung open. It was Quinn.

"Quinn?" I asked. Isn't this Sanny's house? I looked at the number on the door to double check that we were standing in front of the right door. "Why are you here? Where's Rachel?"

"Santana! What happened? I thought it was just your hand?" Quinn completely ignored me while inspecting Santana's body. If I didn't know she was totally obsessed with Rachel, I'd be a little upset.

"Relax, Fabray. It IS only my hand." San lifted her broken hand with her new cast. "Britt just understands and accepts that I deserve to be treated like royalty so she refuses to let my feet touch the same soiled ground you peasants use for your every day, mundane activities."

Quinn just stares at me. "Really, Brittany? You thought I'd be into that?" she asked as she pointed at Santana.

"Hey! Stop that, she's my Sanny and if she says she doesn't want to share the floor with you, I'll buy myself a saddle if I have to. Can you let us in? Your highness needs to rest." I try to say with a straight face but when I hear Santana trying to hold back her laughter, it's a lost cause. "No, but seriously, Q. Move. She has to nap." I tell her with some authority in my voice but I'm still laughing a bit.

"Oh, yeah. Let me know if you need anything." She opened the door all the way so we could walk through.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her as I tighten my hold on her body and make my way to her bedroom but I'm not really sure where to go, so I wing it.

"I'm fine, I'm actually not tired at all." She told me as I walked into what I think is her room and set her down on the bed.

"I'm assuming this is your room, I just walked into the first room I saw." I tentatively say.

"Yeah, this is mine, Britt." she laughed.

"Holy cow, San. Why is it so dark in here?" she has no lamp or anything in here. Maybe she is part vampire. Well, I had always hoped to have a little vampire in me sooner or later. "And all your bedding is dark, and are your walls black too?"

"Yeah, it's fashion forward and I don't need the light fucking up my skin. I'm in my 20s but I can pass for 15." she says as she flips her hair over her shoulder. "Why? It's my skin. Because I try to stay out of the light. I don't take any chances." Oh, well, she does have nice skin. "And when I absolutely have to expose my skin to the harshness that is the light, I slather on the sunblock."

"It works. You look real pretty." I compliment her. She blushes a little, which is super cute. "So, you don't have to take your pain meds for another five hours unless you absolutely have to." I get up and find her TV's remote and place it on the bed next to her. "Here's the remote so you can watch your TV's and you have your phone, I totally put my number in there while they were taking xrays, so you can call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Wait, you're not staying?"

"Well, I don't want to bother you." I say as I look down. "You've just gone through an extremely traumatic experience and I think you need this down time to reflect what you've just experienced." I don't want her to have any sort of PTSD every time we have sex. Can we say 'awkward'? I sure as hell can.

She smiles and shakes her head a little. "I broke my hand. It's fine. Did you forget that I'm in med school? I should've asked for my xrays and did a show and tell with my class. Don't worry." she pats the spot next to her, "Come here. Don't go, unless you're busy or something. But I'd like for you to stay. Please?" she pouted.

"Are you sure?" I really don't want to intrude.

"Yesss! I'm sure! Now come here and keep me warm."

I walk around the side of the bed so I'm her good side. I settle down and wrap my arm around her shoulder so she can snuggle into me. "This is nice." It really is. It's just like this morning but without all the underlying guilt. So, this is waaay better. I think I like it this way, like without the sex, better. If we hadn't fallen off my bed, I'm almost positive that we would've had sex. Now, don't get me wrong, I enjoy sex as much as the next lady but this is Santana. Everything has already happened so fast, I don't wanna to ruin it with having sex already. I want to have meaningful sex with San. I want it to be special. I don't want to have what I had with all those other people, she deserves more than that from me.

"Brittany?" she says as she nudges against me, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Are you all right? You weren't saying anything."

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. I was just thinking. What'd you say?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how that bitch at the hospital was sexing you up with her eyes. How dare she? You were carrying me and you even said 'girlfriend'. She had the balls to check you out even though you were obviously taken. Rude." I don't really remember when but somewhere during that whole thing, she gripped onto my waist and now she's giving me like a death grip. Wait? Taken?

" 'Taken'? I'm taken? Since when?" I teased. Duh, I know I'm kinda' taken but we just haven't talked about it.

"Uh, well, I, um..." she stuttered as she back off from me. Super cute when she's flustered.

"San, come here!" I said as I pulled her back into me. "Don't be silly. That's actually what I was thinking about earlier. We literally met like three days ago and not so long ago, we were about to have sex."

"Ugh, don't remind me about how much we have to wait now." she whined.

"Well, see that's the thing. I've had sex with tons of boys and girls," she scowled, so maybe that wasn't the greatest way to put that. "They were all just one time things or flings. None of them ever meant anything. But with you, I want it to mean something more than just sex. Sex isn't dating but I want to date you, San." Her face definitely softened and she looked away but not before I saw her cheeks redden a bit. And they say ethnic people don't blush, yeah, right. "That's why I'm glad we got interrupted. I'm not glad you got hurt because I was really scared, San. I'm glad we didn't have sex because this way we can wait and get to know each other so when that time finally comes, it'll be even better." She still hasn't said anything but she did cuddle up even more against me. "I like you, Santana. I really do but I hardly know anything about you. And that scares me because I didn't think it was possible for me to like someone so much so fast. We just met and you're already so special to me." I say softly as I run my finger through her luscious hair. I wonder what she does to it to make it so pretty. I guess I'll have to ask her that later.

I can feel her mumbling against my chest. "What did you say, San?"

She lifts her head and looks at me. "You're special to me too, Britt-Britt. And I think you're right, we should get to know each other before we do anything. I don't know anything about you either but I want to know everything there is to know. And, I really can't wait until I really am your girlfriend so I can tell the next crusty ass bitch that checks you out that you're mine." I kinda' like jealous Santana. It'll make for some fine lady sex in the future.

"So, we're really doing this?"

"Yup, we're waiting until I at least get this stupid cast off before we show how much we care about each other while having hot, girl on girl sex. I think we'll have fun getting to know one another buuuut, I have to warn you." she takes a deep breath, "I don't really share my feelings. I tend to keep everything bottled up inside. So please, bare with me."

"Really? Because all you've been doing since we basically met is sharing your feelings." I say a tad confused.

"I told you were special. But, I've got all the time in the world to find out exactly how special you. How about for now, we pop in some Sweet Valley High and get our cuddle on?"

"That sounds just like what the doctor ordered, San."


End file.
